Opposites - Left Right And Centre
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: My first proper story! A story that was based upon a roleplay myself and a very close friend did a while back :). KaiXOC. TalaXOC. Its based upon two girls who are entering a tag-team tournament, meeting their up coming rivals/opponents on a cruise ship. But what will they do when complications take place? Love? Rivalry? Opposites? Ambition?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own _**Jocelyn Evans** –  
She Belongs To My Dear Friend: **XLilyChanX  
I do not own beyblade and I understand the terms and conditions.  
**

* * *

"I'll have the blonde one and you can have the red head."

Not really believing what he was hearing, the Blitzkrieg Boys leader lowered his glass of larger from his mouth in a unimpressed manor. "Please tell me you didn't just say that." Tala spoke coldly and shifted his ice blue eyes to his best friend and team mate. He didn't agree with how Bryan could treat girls sometimes, especially as they sounded like they had a lower status in his view judging by the tone of the silvernettes voice.

"Oh come on Tala. Loosen up. Its not like we can beyblade train here, were on a cruise-ship for goodness sake."

"Thats no excuse and leave them alone." He replied in a sharp tone, really not wanting to make a scene in the busy entertainment scenery, having drama on his plate was the last thing the mature pale red head wanted to deal with. _But he knew just as well as his other team-mate knew, that wasn't going to happen was it!?_

Allowing the wise words to flow through one ear and out the other – The tall beyblader approached the two young girls confidently and joined them sitting at their table. It was obvious in his eyes they needed male company – The perfect recipe for a great holiday. _Thank you cheap skate manager _– Bryan smirked to himself. "Hello ladies. Can I buy you another drink?" He asked in a charming tone.

Pausing their conversation as the two females turned their attention to the famous figure; already knew who he was.

"And so it begins." Jocelyn stated in a dry tone as she looked at her empty wine glass. "But as you are here and offering, yes you can buy us a drink." The older woman stated and handed the trespasser her empty glass to take back to the busy bar. "I'd like a tequila please."

A giggle escaped the dolled up younger blonde's mouth. "I saw you watching us from a distance. You guys seem to look quite bored in here Bryan." Roxy replied and pushed her empty glass to him cheekily. "If you buy me a coca-cola, maybe me and Jocelyn will let you join us if you would like some company." She winked in a friendly manor, really letting her confident personality trait glow.

The broad Russian gasped anxiously. "Wow you girls seem alright. I will be back in a second with your drinks." He winked back in return and picked up the empty drink glasses before making his way back to the bar.

Leaving the two girls alone to discuss about their interruption.

"I generally think he's a nice guy." The blonde with straighter curled hair, wearing a knee length plain white dress with matching heels commented. "But without a doubt is he a player." She added and glanced at her black painted nails.

Meanwhilst the red head in casual clothing; a pair of blue jeans, a white tight t-shirt and a pair of black dolly shoes. Sat there with with an laid back expression on her pale face. "Yea I agree with you. But why did you invite them to come sit with us if he brought us a drink? I mean we are staying just next door to them." Jocelyn questioned and fixed her blue eyes upon her friend like a predator watching its pray.

These two girls really were opposites and it didn't take a genius to know that. They were already opposites by birth and destiny – Aries (Jocelyn) and Libra (Roxy). So people would always wonder how the pair would have a successful friendship. The answer was communication and ambition.

"Pft I just want to meet Kai." She replied with a cheeky giggle. "Its not everyday you get to meet these guys."

A smile appeared upon the pale girl's face. "Trust you. Any-ways, I guess it would be entertaining to meet them." Jocelyn then sat back in her chair glanced over her shoulder to watch Bryan and his team-mates make their way back to the table. T_his could go either way _– The wise young woman thought to herself and prepared herself for anything.

* * *

"I hope he fucks up." The Russian bluenette stated in a dry tone as he glanced his cold crimson eyes over his shoulder. Sitting at the bar was boring and this place was going to make the Hiwatari go insane if he didn't find something to replace his beyblading addiction. "Its about time a woman slapped him around the mouth or told him where to go." _Not to mention it would be good entertainment– _He mentally added_._

"I know its only a matter of time before a woman does." The leader then paused as he witnessed his best friend rush back towards the pair in an excited gesture. "Bryan?"

"Can I have a tequila and another coca-cola please?" He requested to the bartender before turning his attention to his team-mates. "Well, do you fancy sitting with them? Their eager to meet you." Bryan stated, trying to persuade the youth's who weren't really good with communicating with girls to move their ass to their table. "Their really nice."

Tala then slapped his forehead. _Everyday of my life is never the same_ – He thought to himself and took a deep breath to calm his honest temper. Besides like Kai and him just agreed – _One day he will learn the hard way_. "Why do we have to go sit with them?" The pale red haired Russian asked in a surrendering tone.

"Because they want to meet you guys." Bryan answered. "What if their really good beybladers? Or obsessed fans?"

The Dranzer holder then raised an eyebrow to what he was hearing. He then picked up his drink and glanced his crimson eyes over his muscular shoulder once more at the two girls. They did look decent, but he really had no intention of getting to know them. But the curiosity of knowing if they could beyblade or not intrigued him. So without saying a word – The ambitious loner approached the girls.

Leaving Tala standing there with his mouth slowly falling open with shock. "Its just one thing after another." He mumbled stubbornly and then bit his lower lip as he watched Bryan carry the girls drinks back to the table giggling proudly. _Bastards! _Thats when he gave in and followed them, sitting beside Bryan and Kai.

"Here is your drinks girls." The flirtatious male stated as he placed them down on the table. "So, whats your names and where you from?"

Surprised at the fact he'd managed to get the rest of the team to sit with him. The two girls kept their cool and thanked Bryan before accepting their drinks.

"I am Roxy Revlon and this is Jocelyn Evans. I am from Britain and she is from Denmark." The dolled up petite blonde answered and sipped her coca-cola. "Oooh thats good."

"We were placed together through the BBA to enter a new tag-team tournament." Jocelyn concluded and shifted her blue eyes over to the Blitzkrieg Boys leader. "I hear you guys are heading in the same direction."

"Yea we are. In fact, we were told that we are beyblading two girls in our next round. Their rumoured to be very strong and ….."

Bryan was cut off by a glass of coca-cola being shoved in his face. _That Moran will never learn. Especially when it comes to feeding your rivals ego._ – Kai thought to himself in an irritate manor. "So you are our next opponents." The Dranzer holder commented coldly.

The thought of knowing his opponents were on this ship and nobody could beyblade train because there isn't a training area around really began to nibble the back of mind. Irritating him more and more by the minute. Kai could have offered them a beyblade match now. He even could of observed them train secretly to know what he was up against. **BUT NO!**

"Thats my drink!" Roxy gasped and snatched it out her new rivals hands.

"What a coincidence were on the same cruise-ship." Tala added and folded his toned arms. "I would wish you luck but I get the feeling you girls wouldn't wish the same back."

The tall slim red haired female then grinned. "Oh we don't need your luck. We are pretty good beybladers." She announced and began to sip her alcoholic drink. "Plus, don't spy on us too much will you. We are only next door." Jocelyn winked, keeping her strong pride on display, refusing to let anyone put them both down.


	2. Chapter 2

A little irritated by the comment that has just left the female red heads mouth, the Blitzkrieg Boys leader sipped his drink in a sulkish manor and shifted his ice cold eyes to the wooden table. Tala's pride was on the line here and so was his team if they didn't practice their beyblading routine/techniques.

"Wait your next door?" Bryan repeated with his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. This may be his chance to have that holiday romance! "You are kidding me?"

Roxy nodded a no and giggled. "I wish we were. You guys really can bitch better than girls." She answered and sipped her coca-cola through the straw for a moment. "Though I have to admit, Kai and Tala's comebacks get me crying in laughter. I heard Bryan last night call Kai a ….."

She was cut off by the sound of Bryan's laughter and Kai's sharp tongue. _So you are a nosey one huh?_ - The Russian bluenette thought to himself and gritted his teeth. But the lone-wolf could easily just embarrass the girls after what the boys hear out the blue at the wrong time. "Besides, that is cheap coming from the one who loses her temper if she can't find a fucking hair clip." He reminded, trying to redeem his self conscience.

Jocelyn then rolled her eyes and sighed heavily with boredom. "Here we go." She muttered under her breath, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Do you have any idea how irritating it is..."

"No and I don't care. Just shut up." Kai concluded hoping this would end the bitching.

"Gosh. Its nice to see you ain't just an act for the cameras." The brown eyed blonde hissed, giving back what she was given. "You are the real deal."

Pausing for a moment, the Hiwatari bit his lower lip impatiently as this only brought back memories of him and Tyson – Of how the fat head always had to have the last word. "What part of shut up do you not get?" He growled. But the immaturity only began to irritate the Dranzer holder even more when he fixed his predator eyes upon the curved girl to read her facial expression, he witnessed a tongue slither out from between her peached lips. "Oh really?"

"Guys." Tala snapped and growled. "You are making a scene."

Suddenly the tension in the atmosphere began to die down as humiliation filled the air.

"On that note. I think its time to head back, its getting late." Jocelyn stated and finished the rest of her drink. "Are you coming with Roxy?"

"Its only half 11." Bryan stated a little confused, usually people on holiday were up having the time of their lives; dancing on the dance-floor, making new friends or even strolling around the ship to enjoy the soothing sound of the ocean. Except these lot. _' _Shows how normal we are_ – The silvernette thought to himself. "And you sound like her Mum Jocelyn."

"You don't know my friend like I do Bryan." The thin woman answered dryly as she picked up her bag.

"What is she trouble or something?" The womaniser of the group winked. "I am sure I can look after her."

"Why do I get the feeling I doubt that?"

"Okay I am coming." Roxy sighed and began to pack away her stuff. "I ain't a big fan of this area any-ways."

"Then you will find me here more often." Kai muttered under his breath.

"PRICK!"

"This is going to be a long holiday." The broad Red haired Russian commented and finished the rest of his drink. "I am going to bed."

* * *

Back in their average priced room, the two girls began to prepare for bed; removing make up, placing on pyjamas and etc. Although when Roxy was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, she spat into the sink and rose her head to pause at a view in her reflection in the mirror before her. Her friend was leaning against the doorway with her hands on her thin figured hips.

"What?" The blonde asked curiously.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Bryan is listening to everything."

"No way!" Roxy placed her hands over her mouth to laugh so the toothpaste didn't fly out everywhere.

"I am being serious. I heard the sound of him hushing everyone." Jocelyn smirked, really unsure on how to deal with this. "I even heard the sound of a glass drop right near the wall." She added and pointed into the front room, where that sound came from.

Rinsing her mouth, the blonde then pulled a cheeky grin upon her peached lips as she then rushed over to where Jocelyn was pointing, placing her ear against the wall. Though when she heard what the rednette from Denmark was talking about, she hinted at the maturer girl to come over and listen out too.

* * *

"Bryan, I think you are forgetting the purpose of this trip. It isn't a holiday." Tala snapped as he picked up his beyblade from out his pocket. "Tomorrow we are going to update our beyblades with the new equipment that has been provided for us."

Sitting on the edge of the sofa like a perverted child, the boy who was eager for some action and better entertainment placed his ear on the shallow wall. "Oh Tala. Give it a rest. Where can we beyblade train? The stuff given to us is only for Kai to use." Bryan replied in the same sharp tone. "Besides, I might as well treat it like a holiday as its the only time I get to let lose." This was true, The Russian really did get fed up of this team sometimes, Kai getting all the attention, Tala and Kai or himself arguing or even not trusting each-other. At least with a girlfriend this would all change his loneliness.

Hearing his name enter the air of the room, the Dranzer holder began to let his ears do all the work as he stood outside the room and began to let off some steam in the cold night. Listening to the sound of the ocean beneath the boat really was soothing to the point it could calm anyone after a walk. Other then that – He basically didn't care what his team-mates thought, he was the best out the group and this was his only route to getting a chance of beyblading his only worthy rival in the finals. No these female beybladers didn't bother him either, they just seemed like your average beybladers who are just that little bit better than amateurs.

A stunned expression had risen upon Tala's pale face. "Its not all for Kai." He paused to sink into a sudden deep thought, that lead him into a realisation. "Are you jealous of him Bryan?" The red head asked curiously and sat down beside his bestfriend in a more calm manor.

"Of course not. I just don't trust him half the time." He confessed and sat down properly.

Tala then looked away. It was hard to think that his team-mates couldn't trust each-other or even get on. But the leader really could relate to what Bryan was talking about; Kai was unpredictable and very ambitious to the point nothing stood in his way. Everyone knew he was using this team to get what he wanted, its just nobody cared to say anything.

"Just keep practising." Was all that seemed to leave the Valkov's mouth. "And leave the girls alone. Their our new rivals. Lets wipe them out the way then when we whatever happens in the finals, we can have vacation then."

* * *

"Jealous of Kai?" Roxy whispered softly in shock. "Who wouldn't be with his power and strength? I mean come on. So am I, but I still want to wipe him out the dish."

A sigh left Jocelyn's dry throat as she then shifted away from the wall, now losing interest about the topic because of the competitive talk entering the air. "Wouldn't we both." She commented and stood up. "I still think you should beyblade Tala though." This wise girl had a sly plan of her own, especially as she knew Kai would be a tough opponent for Roxy's bitbeast and element.

Roxy shrugged stubbornly. "Oh I know that. But the poor sod is right, we can't beyblade train anywhere until this cruise stops at some locations." The blonde then rested her arms back so her body could sit back and lean on them.

"Oh yea. This cruise will stop at some locations and hats where we will have to make the most of it. But until then, get your practise blade out and make the most of what you have now. There is no excuse."

"Yea I guess. But I want to know what I am up against. Its killing me not knowing and the boys tough personality isn't helping."

"Well as they wont give nothing to you, then dont let them get nothing out of you." Jocelyn implied and sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs. "Anyways, I am going to bed now. Try not to stay up all night speaking to Bryan or bitch at Kai."

"I didn't start that Jocelyn." Roxy laughed lightly. "But I am gonna hit the sack too."

But the pair then froze when they heard the sound of tapping on the wall. "Ni-night Bryan." The two girls laughed before making their way to their bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying peacefully on the sun-bed with her glasses covering those chestnut brown eyes from the sharp sunshine rays. The blonde who was wearing a tight full black bathing suit also had another cheeky reason as to why she was wearing them; to hide the fact she was eyeing up the toned bodies around the pool scenery. "Pst Jocelyn." Roxy whispered softly. "I cant decide who's body is the hottest around here." She winked and shifted her attention over to her team-mate for a moment. "And I can't judge properly if Kai isn't shirtless." The British girl added.

Finally letting out a giggle of amusement as she glanced back at her tag-team mate. "Trust you. But I do see your point." Jocelyn spoke and then lifted up her glasses to reveal those blue eyes and look around the scene at the ripped bodies. _Tala's looked pretty good and so did Bryan's – Both so yummy_. But she didn't dare look at Kai, who was sitting just a short distance behind them in the shade fully clothed. Yet little did the rednette realise – Men were eyeing her thin body in that stunning flowery fashioned bikini.

The heat on their flesh began to make the two girls register that their bodies were now in the tanning session. But Roxy felt a grin crawl up onto her peached lips as a sly idea popped up into her daring mind. "Maybe we could ask Bryan to help us out and bribe him." She suggested and noticed in the corner of her sight, the 'talk of the devil' was in the swimming pool before them.

"He possibly could." Jocelyn replied and looked over to his direction. "Bryan. Can you come here please?"

Swimming over to the edge of the pool, the Blitzkrieg member turned his head in the direction where he heard the familiar voice call out his name. "Girls!" He smiled brightly and lifted his toned body out the pool to then approach them in a cool manor, obviously wanting to strut his stuff to impress.

"Fancy doing us a favour?" The curvy blonde asked and sat up straight to demonstrate that this Russian now had her full attention. "We will reward you greatly."

* * *

Mean-whilst on the otherside of the ship pool area was a red head Russian in his swimming trunks, laying down on the sun-bed with his beyblade gear spread out all over the place; he was currently updating his blade whilst thinking of where he could try out his new equipment. But he soon got distracted when he heard the sound of Bryan and the girls giggling nearby.

"Typical." Tala mumbled in a disappointed tone as it was clear that his friend really didn't take on the advice he was given last night, despite their odd 'bonding' session. "He'll never learn."

Little was the leader of this team unaware of the fact he was involved in this body judging competition. Although now and then in the corner of his predator ice blue eyes, he did notice that Roxy and Jocelyn were glancing back and forth from him and Bryan.

_What were they up to?_ - He asked himself and continued to glance up now and then to observe the situation that began to develop.

* * *

"A favour?" He repeated curiously, really excited to see what these girls had to offer.

"We will be your drinking buddies all night if you manage to get Kai shirtless." Roxy spoke in a mischievous tone. "Are you up for it handsome?"

The hint of flirtatiousness in the comment really did persuade Bryan to take part in this, he raised an eyebrow and dug his pale hands into his trunks pockets. "How do I know you ain't just bribing me huh?" The silver haired male asked curiously.

"I will buy you a drink now." The British girl answered and picked up her purse from the ground. "What was it you drink? A lemonade?" Roxy then made her way over to the nearby bar, really determined to get Kai shirtless just to see that ripped body he was hiding, then make a conclusion on the judging.

Leaving her tag-team partner sitting there with a confused expression upon her pale face; _who mentioned anything about being 'drinking buddies' all night long? - _She thought to herself and bit her lower lip_. _"Err. Bryan." But just as Jocelyn opened her mouth to correct the fact that it will only be Roxy joining him all night, Bryan was already off on his mission. "Bastards!" The woman from Denmark cursed under her breath sharply.

* * *

Leaning against the building with a relaxed expression upon his pale toned face as the Russian slowly faded into a world of his own as the sound of music blared into his ears from his headphones/earphones. Kai began to think about the new challenge that faced him and how he could make it much more easier. But that soon was interrupted when he opened his eyelids to see a disturbing facial expression on Bryan's face. The type of cheeky grin that aggravated the stronger Russian.

"What do you want?" The Dranzer holder asked in a dry tone and pulled out his earphones.

"You know buddy. You should really relax and take advantage of this heat." Bryan responded and dropped the bag in his hands on to the ground.

Kai then raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" He then watched the silver haired male reach into the bag to pull out some sun-cream.

"If you are paranoid about sunburn. Here." Bryan then forcefully placed it into the stubborn males hands. "A tan wont kill you."

_I could kill you sometimes_ – The bluenette growled; watching him walk away with a smug grin on his dry lips. Now turning off his MP3 player, Kai then took a deep breath to realise that for once, the reject might be right, especially as the Hiwatari was beginning to sweat from this European Summer heat.

* * *

With her jaw dropping open in a speechless manor; the girl who was holding three glasses in her petite two hands just felt her body go numb. She really couldn't understand what she just saw or heard. That was his best attempt at getting Kai shirtless?! - Roxy screamed to herself inside her mind and slowly forced herself to waddle back to the sun-beds to hand Jocelyn a drink also. It was hard not to fix her chestnut brown eyes on Kai to see if this stupid idea worked, but the impatient British girl acted natural when she sat back down.

"I think we need to discuss things before you open that mouth sometimes." Jocelyn stated in a sharp tone and accepted her drink. "I don't want to go out with you and Bryan all night. But I dont want to leave you alone to drink with him because you drunk is just a nightmare." The older team-mate explained and sipped her straw. Roxy always got them into trouble, yet it made life exciting and amusing at times.

"Oh dont worry. Its not going to happen." She replied and sulked sipping her coke. "Because Bryan did a shit job at it."

Then within the blink of an eye a shirtless Hiwatari walked past to approach his Blitzkrieg team-leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Back combing the layers in her blonde hair, the younger and curved female then pulled a bright smile upon her peached lip-glossed lips as she stared her chestnut brown eyes at herself in the mirror. The flirtatious gamble really didn't pay off, especially as her tag-team mate sat in the front room with the radio on. Their petite cabin room had the tension of a war-zone and not a nice one. "So your definitely not coming then?" The dolled up British girl asked once more rather loudly, knowing it was probably the 5th time she was asking this question.

Being impatient and irritant to this whole embarrassing situation, Jocelyn then leaned over on the sofa and turned up the radio a little more, to drown out the younger females voice. "Perhaps I should beyblade train today." She mumbled to herself and stood up to walk over across the room to grab her handbag that was hanging up and pulled out her beyblading equipment.

Leaving the Roxy in the bathroom twitching with frustration. _God sometimes we can do each-others head in._ – She thought to herself and slapped her forehead. But within a minute or two, she slipped on her boots and showed her face in the front room with a calm expression. "See you later. Try not to deafen yourself." The blonde then picked up her hand bag from the floor and made her way out the cabin with a sly grin upon her face, proud she got the last word.

A sigh of relief left the red heads lips as she felt the vibrations of the door closing on the ground. _She's finally gone_ – The Denmark girl registered and then turned off the radio. Except, as she was about to cherish the peace and quiet of the evening, there was a knock at the door. "Hum?" Jocelyn curiously then made her way to the door and opened it, to reveal a familiar face that happens to be accommodating next door.

"Could you please turn your music down. You just disturbed us." The leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys snarled and dug his hands into his trouser pockets, to try and look like he was keeping his cool. But deep down, he was more than amused about the fact that Bryan had cut himself whilst shaving due to the unexpected loud music. "Wait, you've turned it off. What are you on?"

Jocelyn then raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you do it to drown something out?" She asked, trying to be sly about this situation and reverse the situation. "It turns out what was annoying me has left the building and muted for a moment. So that's why I turned the music off." The petite pale girl then leaned against her door frame.

Not really knowing what to say or how to react to that comment; Tala then just shrug it off and turned his attention to the beyblade that was within her grip. "Fine." Curiosity had struck him, especially as he acknowledged the fact she had a bit-beast, though he couldn't quite make out what the animal/creature was due to her hand covering it. _Just how strong is that?_ - He questioned himself.

* * *

The atmosphere in the entertainment room was a lot more relaxed tonight than it was on their first day, which was a relief for the British youth as she didn't really enjoy being around drunken people alone, especially as her friend had arrived. "Bryan. You alright?" Roxy greeted and stood up to raise her hand out to him for a handshake, being casual yet polite.

Glancing his eyes up and down the future opponent, the Russian noticed that the dolled up girl was more toned than she was yesterday – A pair of jeans with a matching jacket, a white t-shirt and pair of boots on her feet. Maybe the odd patch of make-up and jewellery features. "Hey yea. I am fine thank you." He replied, feeling a little over dressed for the occasion; a shirt, jeans and watch on his wrist. _Perfect start to the 'date_' – He registered and shook her hand confidently.

The pair then took their seats and ordered their first drinks and of course, Roxy kept her end of the deal and paid. "So Roxy. Would you mind telling me why you asked me to get Kai topless?" The silver haired male questioned, trying to start an interesting conversation as he leaned back on his chair, trying to look cool.

Choking on air for a second, she really didn't know where to put her face as this really wasn't the ideal start for the evening. Roxy itched the back of her neck in an anxious manner and pulled a bright smile upon her peached lips. "Err..." She gasped trying to think before she spoke. "Too be honest, me and Jocelyn were judging the bodies." The curvy blonde couldn't help it, she wasn't good at lying, that's why she never did it.

Blinking a couple of times, Bryan struggled to understand what he just heard. "You were comparing the bodies?" He rephrased and then smiled at the waiter who brought them their drinks and for some peculiar reason, Roxy gulped down her cold coca-cola. But slowly a grin rose on his dry lips. "Did you reach a decision?" He curiously asked and began to sip his alcoholic drink.

"Uh – No not really." Roxy answered and placed the half empty glass on the table. "Something else came up."

"Like?"

"Our friendly gathering and my tag-team partner."

_Friendly? That would explain a lot. The clothing and non-alcoholic drink on her side_ – Bryan may be the weakest on the team, but that didn't mean he wasn't intelligent. Although he had to admit, he himself couldn't believe he'd got Kai shirtless either. "And where is Jocelyn either? I thought you both were in the deal." The beyblader stated.

"Yea. A last minute change of plan happened." Roxy mumbled, trying not to sound too dry about the situation. She too was gutted that her tag-team partner wasn't around either. "But anyways, drink up Bryan baby. We have a long night ahead of us." She winked; this girl had plans of her own for tonight and they were going sly. "And what happened to your face?" Noticing his shaving cut.

* * *

"Your curiosity is starting to get on my nerves Tala." This girl was known for speaking her mind and thats why she was always the one to get her way often. "Would you like to see it?"

Feeling his ice blue eyes widen by the unexpected sharp and honest tone, Tala then placed his hands into his pockets to fiddle with his Wolborg beyblade. "I got nothing better to do. So why not?" The red haired answered and glanced his un-emotional eyes within hers, it was so hard to read her or predict anything. But it was clear she wasn't a weak beyblader as Jocelyn had made it this far. "Lead the way." Then again, more than anything, he was curious to see where she was going to beyblade.

Jocelyn then grinned in a confident manner as she then closed and locked the cabin door behind her. "You wont regret it." She spoke and began to walk along the boat. But the red haired Denmark girl paused when she reached the end of the ship. She inhaled the fresh sea air calmly as she prepared her launcher.

"Just like the rest of us. I'd have thought you'd have waited for the next stop." Tala spoke honestly and rolled his eyes, knowing this could end either way, really badly or intelligently. "Show me what I wont regret."

"Keep talking." Stairing at the object, the thin girl then pulled on her beyblade chord sharply to release her beyblade and within the blink of an eye, her beyblade was balancing on the rails that outlined the ship. Pride rose up within her petite figure "I ain't like most of you. I make do with what I have."

"Clearly." The Wolborg holder observed his future rival curiously, as he watched her blade spin on the pole steadily.

"It takes some practising and confidence though." Jocelyn spoke in a more uplifting mood. "Try it Tala."

"I would. But I need a spare beyblade." Tala replied and smirked in an impressed manner. It wasn't everyday you saw a determined girl. But still he refused to take his eyes off her beyblade. "No doubt you have one if you are doing stunts like that."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think were going to win this tournament. Its not that were just unlucky. Its the fact that Kai is untrustworthy."

Raising an eyebrow to what she just heard from the now drunken Russian, the entertainer for this friendly night out was finally getting what she wanted to hear. It was a sly idea yes, but nothing stood in this girls way when it came to her achieving her goal and dreams. "You shouldn't underestimate yourself Bryan." Roxy spoke and glanced her chestnut brown eyes into his. "Just because you can't rely on Kai doesn't mean you can't win this tournament." She concluded and finished the rest of her coca-cola drink in a cool manner. At this point, it was so hard not to pull a cheeky or sly grin, especially when things were going according to plan.

The silver haired broad male then shoved the last of his vodka shot down his throat before leaning back into his chair more comfortably. Right now his body was going numb and his head felt so heavy, like he was walking on the mood. "That's true, but it scares us not knowing anything about you." Bryan added and pulled a stoned smile. "Especially Kai. Even Tala is having withdrawal symptoms of beyblading." He then chuckled carelessly.

But just when Roxy thought she'd got her way, something caught her attention within the corner of her view. A blue haired broad Russian leaning against the bar, glaring his crimson eyes at the pair, with a pissed expression on his pale face. "Oh Bryan. No more alcohol for you pal." She winked at him, doing her best to look innocent as possible. _Shit._ _He knows_ – The blonde thought to herself and grabbed hold of her purse.

Within seconds the familiar face then approached the pair and stood next to his team-mate with his hands in his pockets. "Bryan. I think you have had enough to drink. Lets go." Kai stated in a dry tone and placed his hand onto the Blitzkrieg members shoulder to pull him up onto his feet. Still, the Dranzer holder refused to take his fiery eyes off the girl sitting him. S_he is one sly bitch_ – He registered to himself, clicking on to what's happening just by watching them from a distance.

Suddenly the tension in the atmosphere began to become more feisty by the second. The British teenager didn't appreciate the way he was glaring at her. "I was about to walk him back myself." She announced honestly and stood up from the table to help Bryan stay steady on his feet. "And why are you staring at me like that?" Roxy questioned in a low tone, preparing herself for his nasty comments.

"Do you think I am that stupid?" Kai asked and shifted her small hand from his team-mates figure. "Get lost Roxy. I think you have done enough here."

"Oh Kai. What's wrong with you now?" Bryan asked and smirked sloppily. "And be a little nicer to girls, you might pull some then."

"Bryan. Its time to leave." His team-mate growled. "Say goodnight to Roxy."

"Fine." The curved British girl sulked. "I will see you tomorrow Bryan. Rest well buddy." She commented and rolled her eyes at the Hiwatari. "You too Kai. Bye." She then paid for the drinks and made her way out the entertainment room to walk back to her cabin room; secretly excited to spill the news to her team-mate.

* * *

Launching his beyblade over and over again at the bar, the Russian began to lose his patients as his confidence in beyblading was quickly by the minute. It was so difficult to make the blade land on the bar, never mind balance on it! "Oh come on." He hissed impatiently. The spare blade either crashed into the bar to then bounce off into another direction on the boat, or it gave the Russian heart attack about the fact it almost went into the ocean a few times. Eventually his ice blue eyes then began to get more heavier by the second and his body began to ache; he was getting tired.

Eventually the stubborn male gave into his natural senses and raised his hand up into the air to catch hold of the spare beyblade. "I will do it. Dont you underestimate me." Tala spoke and glanced over his broad shoulder at the girl who was sat on the sunbed in a relaxed manner. Yes she had been encouraging him with the positive feedback, but it only seemed to disturb him on the odd occasions.

"Like I said. Keep practising." Jocelyn smirked and turned her attention to the sound of a drunken man. Noticing Kai was forcing Bryan to waddle into this direction back to their cabins. Thats when another thought hit her, where is Roxy? Still the Denmark girl just shrug the question aside and raised an eyebrow at the fellow Blitzkrieg boys. Kai looked humiliated, whilst Bryan was having the time of his life. "Had a good night out I see."

"Heck yes!" Bryan replied loudly and stumbled over to a chair to sit his drunken body down. "What you doing Tala?"

A twitch escaped the Dranzer holder's toned figure, as he really couldn't just understand what was going on here, especially as he witnessed the fact his other team-mate was hanging around with their opponent, who could be sly as the other. It was clear that when the group were back in that cabin there was going to be a strong debate about them all 'making friends' with each-other.

A sigh escaped the captains figure. "Nothing. I am about to head to bed now." Tala then turned around to face his team-mates, but he could only feel his muscles tense when he registered the expression upon Kai's pale face. It looked like he was fuming! But the red haired Russian just bottled up the curiosity until he got back to the cabin. Then without a doubt the Dranzer holder will burst and show his temper. But what for? - Tala couldn't understand and placed his beyblade into his pocket. "See you around Jocelyn." Was all he said to his future opponent and walked through the cold night with Bryan and Kai to his cabin.

Leaving the sly opponent with a confident grin on her face. "Tala can't balance." She mumbled to herself and stood up from the sun-bed to then also make her way back to the cabin. To then see her tag-team partner in her pyjama's, taking off her jewellery and roughening up her hair. "So, what happened then? I'm surprised to see your sober after the state Bryan was in." Jocelyn asked curiously and walked into the kitchen to make herself a hot drink. A soothing hot chocolate to warm up that pale thin cold body of hers.

"Nothing much. I just did what I had to do." Roxy replied and pulled out a make-up wipe remover from her suitcase, wiping her face as she spoke. "But before I got anything huge out of Bryan. Kai stepped onto the scene and ruined the opportunity."

Jocelyn then boiled the kettle and peeked back into the front room. "Kai appeared on the scene?" She repeated, a shocked that the Bladebreaker leader was obviously smarter than she thought he was. "That is disappointing." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded. "Too be honest, I didnt find out much either. Tala and I were just discussing casual things." The older blader concluded.

A cheeky giggle left Roxy's lips. "I learnt a lot of things tonight. Like Tala has never had a girlfriend and is having withdrawal symptoms on beyblading. Bryan's sex life is weird. And Kai is a prick who is untrusted by his team-mates." The blonde then placed the facial wipe into the bin.

"Sounds interesting. Its like the team is crumbling by the day." The red haired girl from Denmark spoke and then walked back into the kitchen to continue making her hot drink. "But if Kai is clicking onto your sly plans, then keep your head down before it gets dangerous." She finished.

"Yea I know. But there's nothing wrong with a little fun." Roxy paused. "When is the next stop on our cruise?"

Jocelyn then stirred up her drink and grinned confidently. "Tomorrow at Portugal. So prepare yourself for the training in the short hours. I ain't taking no chances." She answered and then sat on the sofa in the front room. "I plan on practising some techniques I learnt just before becoming your tag-team partner. Do you want to train with me? Or you planning on stalking the team again?" It cracked this girl up to throw the odd humorous sarcasm in the conversation.

"Both I'd imagine." Roxy mumbled blankly. "But Bryan will have a killer hang-over. You probably wont see him training. Then we wont be stopping again for a while. Oh man why is America so far away."


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of a man groaning echoed upon the boats decks, caused a spark of curiosity within the nearby holiday tourists in their cabins. But the main nosey person was a blonde girl, who was leaning against the thin bedroom wall, listening to the sly plan of hers, come to reality. Oh it was music to her ears.

"Bryan. Will you shut up." Kai snapped and poured himself a cup of coffee. It really didn't help about the fact he had been awake since very early hours and disrupted everyone's sleep. But it did amuse the Hiwatari to watch his team captain walk around looking irritated. "I told you not to go out with that slut."

With a blanket covering his entire figure, the silver haired Russian on the sofa dug his head deep into the cushions. "Ugh. Why don't you shut up Kai. Your voice is making my head hurt." The Blitzkrieg boy member snarled back. Every tiny noise that echoed through the air, sounded 10 times louder within the hung over beybladers eardrums. Not to mention the light from the sunrise didn't seem to help either in the exotic country.

But just as the lone-wolf went to argue back, the leader put his foot down sharply. "Leave him here Kai. I ain't wasting this precious time on shouting at him. We have a tournament to train for and this could be one of the very few times we get to do it." The best friend rolled his ice blue eyes and attached the last of his beyblade equipment on his figure.

Too stubborn to admit it, Kai knew Tala was right and he also then began to prepare his beyblade equipment. Finally the Russians get to release some of their cravings for their beyblade addiction and they were secretly excited, though nobody was brave enough to show it.

"You guys go on without me. There's no way I am going in that sun and heat today. Fuck that." Bryan concluded.

"Oh don't worry. We will." The blue haired male smirked and made his way out with Tala, to step foot onto the Portuguese lands. That's if the fans didn't spot them first though. :O

* * *

That's when Roxy jumped out of her skin, as her own team-mate slammed open the door deliberately to make a loud sound and get her attention. "I am going out now. I will meet you back here at 4pm so we can go out for dinner." Jocelyn announced, sounding like she was in a very good mood. "If you need to contact me before then, ring me." There was no way this red haired young woman was going to faff around today, she'd been waiting for this day just like everyone else did.

"Wait, your not waiting for me?" The British blonde asked with her chestnut brown eyes widening with shock. "Were in a foreign country Jocelyn." There was one thing this young curvy woman couldn't stand, and that was being alone.

The older one then folded her arms. "What happens everytime we go to beyblade train Roxy? We never make it there because you drag me in the shops. This is serious now." What the Denmark team-mate was trying to hint at, was; 'Get your arse in gear.' This woman had a fiery ambition that nobody wants to mess with and nothing is going to stand in her way.

A sigh left Roxy's dry mouth. "Fine, I will ring you later to catch up and don't you worry. I will definitely do some training today." She mumbled and got up off the bed to get changed.

"I hope you do Roxy because me and you will fall out if you don't. You are a good beyblader."

"Yea so are you, and too be fair, I have saved up for this moment. So I might buy a cheeky item or two."

"Wait, how can you save up for something you may have not won? That was the tournament with plenty of talented beybladers in. That's what put us together, remember?" Jocelyn asked in a sarcastic tone, really getting slightly bugged by the proud team-mates confidence. "And if you are going to say to me 'I knew I was going to win.' Don't bother saying a word."

Biting her bottom lip forcefully, the girl now with her back to the wiser team-mate then cringed. She knew she was going to win, she'd never lost in her local town. That tournament had beybladers in from all over the globe, only the winners were placed together for this up coming championship. But disobediently, Roxy slowly glanced her chestnut brown eyes over her shoulder and grinned. "I am just too good huh?" She giggled, before dodging a lampshade.

"I will see you later." Jocelyn finished and made her way into Portugal.

* * *

Launch after launch. Grind after grind. This young woman was doing her best to absorb as much training skills as she could in this limited time. But she was determined to try out her new techniques that she'd been writing down in her spare time.

Except, just as Jocelyn raised her hand in the air to catch hold of her beyblade when it grinded off the nearby local town alley wall, another beyblade from another direction came flying onto the scene. Knocking her beyblade off course in the mid-air. Allowing it to land on the concrete ground harshly.

Twitching with annoyance, the slim woman turned her attention over to where the unfamiliar beyblade came from. "What are you playing at?!" Jocelyn snapped and scanned the tanned masculine figure up and down like a predator. This person was too far away for the red haired female to really take note of his appearance and facial features. All she knew was he was tanned and quite broad.

"I will have my revenge!" The dark haired male replied angrily and controlled his beyblade to bash her blade into his direction. Allowing him to pick up the small object proudly. "You ain't going to that tournament!"

That was the last thing he said, before running off into the distance. Instantly reacting to the first option that came into her wise mind, Jocelyn chased him. But she got lost when the figure disappeared in the local town, blending in with many people.

Her heart raised into her throat and her stomach wrenched so tightly. _Why would someone do this!? Bastard!_ - Jocelyn thought to herself and bit her lower lip sulkishly. The worst part though, was not recognising the figure who had sworn his revenge. Well now was a good time to promise her revenge.

* * *

Walking around with the few bag containing new cheap fashionable clothing, the British blonde strolled happily down the local fishing town streets as she scanned her chestnut brown eyes around the beautiful culture around her._ Oh it was so hot here and the people sure look friendly_ – She thought to herself. But she soon paused on the spot when her eyes stopped at two familiar figures who were training in the local park. _Bingo_ – A sly grin rose upon her peached lips as the girl wearing a long summer dress waddled her way over to them in her flip-flops, trying to look cool despite the heat eating away at her.

"Hey guys. What a surprise to see you guys here." Roxy stated out loud, making sure she got their heads to turn into her direction. "You got a nice spot with those beyblade dishes." Reminding the girl that she should probably make a start too on her training session or Jocelyn will hang her.

Raising an eyebrow at the intruder, Tala then realised this girl was probably not the person who Kai wanted to see right now, especially when she got Bryan drunk and she was 'surprisingly' sober. "Yea, its not too far from the dock either huh?" The red haired Russian replied and slowly shifted his ice blue eyes over to his team-mate. _Oh shit_ – He sighed to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"Take a hike will you." The bluenette Hiwatari snapped unpleasantly.

Feeling her jaw fly open, the shocked British female bit her peached lower lip, whilst fixing her chestnut brown eyes upon the male like a predator. "Or what you going to do? I only came to say Hi!" She threw back at him. _Seriously, what's up with him?_ - She asked herself mentally. The weather was too hot to bitch like a pair of school girls.

Kai rolled his fiery crimson eyes impatiently. "We are training, the last person we want to see is you scrounging around the scene. So do one will you." This Russian wasn't going to fall for this girls innocent behaviour, especially now her real temper was coming out into the open. He had a tournament to train for and the time was so limited for training.

"Like I said. What are you going to do Hiwatari?" The curved fashionable girl then stuck out her tongue. Nobody ever spoke to her like that and got away with it. "Besides, I don't need to scrounge your techniques. I think you'll find I have my own!"

"Kai give it a rest." The embarrassed Blitzkrieg boy leader mumbled and placed his hand over his pale unimpressed face. "Just let it go. You're both making a scene."

"Fuck off." The Dranzer holder snapped at his leader. But he then paused for a moment in the heated tension to question himself. What was he going to do to really get this message across to his new opponent? Eventually the only logical idea came up into his mind. Satisfying many curiosities and theories at once. "Beyblade me."

Roxy then raised an eyebrow and then grinned with pleasure. "I was hoping you'd say that." She announced and reached into her shopping bags to grab hold of her beyblade equipment. "My Flash will not have mercy on you." The British blonde threw at him and prepared herself for this warm up. Ready to get an experience of Kai's beyblading techniques.

_Real smooth Kai_ – Tala sighed to himself and parked his backside on the nearest bench in the park, watching the pair like it was a television programme. But if he lost, this bluenette was going to receive some serious mockery when the red haired male told Bryan.

But Kai was in the same position, he was hungry to find out his opponents beyblading style so he could really begin the training. "And I was hoping you'd say yes." That miserable face of his then slowly began to fade into a sly expression. The side of his lips then lifted upwards; revealing a cunning grin, whilst his posture was prepared for anything.

The Dranzer holder then prepared his beyblade and aimed it back towards his new opponent. "Lets do this." Roxy called out.

"3...2...1."

"LET IT RIIIIP!"

Both the teenagers then pulled back on their cords violently and began to put their experimental plans into action.

"Flash, frost bite!" The British female announced, summoning her polar bear bitbeast from the blue beyblade.

Her beyblade then charged for the Hiwatari's Dranzer and began to drill into him quickly, freezing his gears and beyblade by the second.

"Huh?" Kai paused to question what she was doing. Although he felt goosebumps flare over his body when the polar bear began to really change temperature in the summer Portuguese air. "I dont think so."

Thats when the intelligent Hiwatari began to reverse his gears and crush the ice in his beyblade. Sending heat waves into her bitbeast and beyblade at the same time.

A forceful swallow then went down Roxy's mouth, as she knew this wasn't going to go down well, especially when it was science that, fire is better than ice. "Shit. Flash dodge!"

* * *

Hearing her phone vibrate within her bags of shopping, the young blonde paused as she turned her attention to the bags on to the ground, making it easier for her to grab the gadget that was demanding her attention. "Hello?" She answered and placed it towards her ears, to hear her team-mates voice. It sounded raw and too be honest, pissed. "Wow, its nice to hear you're having a good time." Roxy blinked her eyelids not believing what she was hearing.

Eventually she hung up the phone and raised her hand up into the air to catch hold of her slightly damaged beyblade. To her opponent, this obviously looked like a retreat. "Something has just came up. I need to go." She explained and sighed heavily in disappointment. "Maybe some other time huh?" Roxy winked and placed her blade back into bags to feel proud about the fact, she can now run up to Jocelyn and say 'I trained!'

"What do you mean something just came up?" The Ex-Bladebreaker leader growled.

"What could be more important than wanting to wipe Kai's confidence off his face?" Tala asked curiously, he too just like his team-mate was interested in how this match was going to turn out. But the false hopes got he better of him. "You would have done us both a favour here."

Roxy then laughed at Tala's comment; the best part was watching Kai glare over his shoulder at his captain. "If you really want to know. Jocelyn is in trouble, big trouble." She was then cut off by a concerned Blitzkrieg Boy.

"What happened?" Tala asked bluntly and folded his muscular arms.

"Someone has stolen her beyblade." Roxy mumbled, confused on how that could have happened. Out of everyone, they managed to steal from one of the most determined people known to man. Not to mention sensible and bad tempered. _Boy when Jocelyn gets her hand on this criminal it wasn't going to be pretty _– The blonde cringed.

Knowing he was on the edge of wiping the floor with his new rival, Kai's figure went numb. It was then clear to him that this blonde British girl wasn't beyblading him in the finals, it was the other. Why else would their manager put an ice and unknown element together; their complete opposites to suit the situations they get into. Now all he had to do was find out Jocelyn's element, so he could discover her weakness quickly.

"Then I suppose we better help huh?" Tala sighed, doing the most honourable thing. Especially when in the past the red haired girl from Denmark had done him good in the past, teaching him to never give up. "Then that would make us even."

"You cannot be serious." Kai bluntly interrupted, feeling a sweat-drop gather up on his forehead.

"That's what you call a gentlemen." Roxy smirked and picked up her shopping bags. "Jocelyn said she is the otherside of town. Lets go Valkov."

_Judging by how you act and dress sometimes, you'd know what a twat is_ – The Hiwatari thought to himself and bit his lower lip. "Fine." He spat after a few seconds of re-thinking things through. "But you owe me a proper match." Kai concluded and walked closer to the faithful blonde, knowing she wouldn't let him down.

"Well, I don't see why not." The blonde then began to waddle with the two handsome guys following her.

* * *

Tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, the red haired girl then closed her eyelids tightly. This heat was getting unbearable, some twat had just stolen her beyblade and her team-mate was taking her time. _COULD IT GET ANY WORSE RIGHT NOW!?_ - But just when he frustration was about to hit a tipping point, Jocelyn heard the sound of running footsteps coming her into her direction.

"About time." But when the mixed emotional partner opened her eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat. Roxy had brought Kai and Tala. Relief ran through her thin figure quickly, as she was certain now that her beyblade was going to return in her hands before the boat was due to leave."Hey..."

"Hey! So what's the plan then?" Roxy smiled brightly, trying to keep her cool around the attractive men, despite the fact she was breathing heavily through her nose, and her curved figure had now gained a stitch in the thigh. _Fuck!_

"Thanks for coming I guess." Jocelyn turned her attention straight to her rivals. "But one question, how on Earth did she persuade you to come?"

"She didn't. It was Tala's idea." Kai answered quickly and placed his hands into his dark purple trouser pockets. "And I have nothing better to do."

"That's not entirely true now is it Kai?" Tala snarled and sighed heavily once again. "This would make us even now Jocelyn. And it would be a waste of time coming all this way without facing you in the tournament."

A slight smile appeared on the proud girls lips, especially towards Tala's standing. "Well, I hope you know I would do the same for you Valkov." She commented, feeling her skin wrench against her muscles and forced the warm sensation on her cheeks to stay on a 'calm' mode. It would be humiliating to show herself blushing in front of the opponents.

"Anyways, this foreign guy. What did he look like?"

Jocelyn then shrugged. "I don't know, but for some reason. I get the impression he will be coming to find you next, because I didn't recognise his voice or anything. All I do know is he definitely is Portuguese." She explained and then pointed her finger in her partners face. "What did you do?"

Roxy then giggled and placed her shopping bags on the floor. "He sounds like the rival I had in the tournament that put us together." The blonde British girl then began to tap her cheek as she thought about what happened. "Yea, he was spoilt. But in the tournament match, I won because his bit-beast just transformed into an ice-cube. He didn't like that for some reason." She shrugged and pulled an innocent smile.

"Wait." Tala gasped. "You froze his bitbeast? What was its element?"

"Water." Roxy answered.

"Ah."

"That explains a lot. You know, maybe when we get my blade back and we discover our next stop to train on land. We should probably have a discussion about our ex opponents." Jocelyn mumbled and slapped her forehead. "Out of all the people, you upset that one."

"What was I supposed to do? Pft I don't care." Roxy laughed and picked up her bags again, grabbing her beyblade and launcher out, making sure nobody was touching them. "Do you think he wants to use your bit-beast?"

"No." Jocelyn laughed slightly. "He was talking about some revenge shit."

"That would make sense." Tala raised an eyebrow. "You're right Jocelyn, this ex challenger will come back then. He's looking for Roxy."

"I don't have all day, to wait for some sore loser to come along." Kai then spoke in a dry tone. "I have a boat to catch."

"We all do you Kai." Roxy added sarcastically and rolled her chestnut brown eyes at the selfish and attractive male. "Well, as were waiting. First round of drinks are on you Kai."

But just as the bluenette Hiwatari went to open his mouth to that sarcastic comment. He was cut off by the Denmark female.

"That might not be necessary." Jocelyn pointed. "I think you're friend has found what he was looking for."

"God is he thick? That must mean he never left you. He's made a trap." Roxy nodded her head in a not impressed manner. "This will be over quickly."

"That's a pretty shit trap too be honest." Tala then shifted his ice cold eyes down to his rivals beyblade, noticing it was pretty worn out. "No need Roxy, I got this."

* * *

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long delay everyone. Especially my friend Lily! But I hope this lengthy chapter has made it up to you. I really enjoyed writing it, can you tell? ;) A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my creation lately, its brings me such joy to read your honest reviews, especially how most of you state you like reading this. Love – XOANN13OX.


End file.
